


Amortentia

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [90]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amortentia, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Viktor considers a position at Hogwarts and meets someone who already appears to know a lot about him.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: Make the Dust Fly [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles, RAREHPBINGO





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading! xxDustNight 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me the use of her Grammarly subscription to read this over. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFRollADrabble July 2019 Natasha Romanoff/Viktor Krum/8th Year  
> #MMFBingo20 Square G1: Amortentia  
> #RAREHPBINGO Square G2: Viktor Krum

Having not known what he would do after the war, Viktor found himself returning to Hogwarts in search of the answers. He knew that Hermione was there, attending classes to prepare for to take her NEWTs. The war had thrown everyone's plans off, including hers, an eighth year at Hogwarts was not what she wanted, and Viktor couldn't blame her.

His dream had been to continue playing Quidditch, but having night terrors and tremors from the lasting residual effects of both the Cruciatus and Imperius curses made it difficult. Professional teams wanted their players healthy, and so Hermione suggested he come to Hogwarts. They needed a Defense Against the Dark arts professor, and she felt he would be perfect.

While Viktor didn't quite feel the same, he did reach out to Headmistress McGonagall to inquire about the position. That was why he was here now, standing outside the Headmistress's office and trying again to decide if this is what he really wanted. As he was standing there, he saw Hermione coming down the hall with a redheaded woman. The woman looked wholly out of place in her leather jumpsuit, and muggle handgun strapped to her waist.

When Hermione spotted in, however, she sped up with a broad grin on her face. "Viktor! You're here! I'm so glad to see you." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged tightly.

Hugging her back, he said, "I have missed you too, Her-my-oh-knee." Viktor purposely accentuated the syllables of her name, earning him a laugh. "I was hoping to see you while I was here."

"We are in dire need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Hermione said, stepping back and crossing her arms. "I think you would be really good with your experience with Durmstrang."

It was at that moment that the redhead that had come along with Hermione cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but I really don't have a lot of time here. I was only given a short period to be on the grounds."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I'm so sorry. Viktor, this is Natasha. She is here on official business from the Ministry. She has to see McGonagall as well."

"What are you here for?" Viktor asked, lifting a thick eyebrow. "Applying for the prison as well?"

Natasha laughed. "God, no. I'm a trained assassin, but I know nothing about magic. It's a miracle I can even see this castle."

"Natasha found a bottle of Amortentia being used at a muggle school in London. She's here to see if it was stolen from the Hogwarts stocks," Hermione explained as the bell chained twelve. "Look, I have to get to class, but McGinall should be along any minute now." waving goodbye to the pair, she hurried down the hall and back out of sight.

"So you are not a witch?" Viktor asked Natasha as they waited for the Headmistress.

"No," Nat replied shrugging. "I didn't even know that magic existed until a few years ago." tilting her head, she asked, "Where are you from?"

"Bulgaria," Viktor replied, now curious where she was from too. "You speak clear English, but I hear a hint of something under your voice."

Laughing lightly, Nat shook her head. "Good ear. I'm from Russia. I was trained to be able to switch my accent when and where needed."

Viktor looked up and spotted McGonagall at the end of the hall. Nodding toward her, he said, "There is the Headmistress. After both of our meetings, would you like to join me for a drink in the village? I would like to hear more about your career if you are allowed to share."

Natasha tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled. "I'm not usually one to talk or share, but you seem nice. I think I would like that. Besides, I'd sure love to know why you smell exactly like the potion in your pocket."

"The Amortentia?" Viktor's eyes went wide with realization. "You smelled it?"

"I did, but I wasn't sure what it smelled like until now," Natasha explained, pulling out the little bottle. She held it up for him to see, and said, "It smells of mead, leather, and spice…"

"You know what that potion is used for, do you not?"

Before she could reply, McGonagall arrived and led them up into the head office. Their conversation may have been cut short, but they both knew that there would be plenty to talk about over drinks at the pub. After all, it wasn't every day that you found out a random stranger knew precisely what their soulmate smelled like.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
